Every Which Way But Loose FFVs
by gdedwards11
Summary: Filo, Orvill and Clyde are at it again in this remake of the 1978 production staring Clint Eastwood


Page **107** of **107**

 **Every Which way but lose**

Screenplay - WGAW Registry:

Original Screenplay written by Geoffrey D. Edwards

Paramount Pictures Address

5555 Melrose Ave,  
Hollywood, California 90038

Unsolicited – Not asked for

Under no circumstances will we/I release this screenplay without  
the express permission of the owner of this Copywrite.

 **Mode:** Every Which Way But Loose

 **Begin Lines**

 **1\. mode: every which way but lose – played by Blake Shelton  
(Maybe)**

 **2\. Ext: During mode into a helicopter view of the area**

 **3\. Ext: Helicopter/Camera finally pans in on a warehouse in an industrial district somewhere in PA**

 **4\. Ext: Camera finally settles on the open area of the warehouses, where a bunch of men are huddled in a circe**

 **5\. Ext: the men are watching something – geering – calling out – whistling – hooping – hollering – clapping – jumping around – watching something**

Is it a cock fight? No it's two men duking it out. They're  
professional backstreet fighters and the men around them  
are placing bets, local warehouse workers and rough.

Philo Beddoe (Clint Eastwood), Orville (Geoffrey Lewis.), and  
Clyde (an orangutan) saved by Filo at a circus when he was little.

 **6\. Ext: Back in time – a circus – poor community – poor  
circus – Outside the main tent**

Amongst animal cages, circus like, the old 1930's style, Lions, tigers,  
Zebra's, horses, elephants and an orangutan named Cleo. Some men  
come out of a circus like wagon. One of the men is an animal trainer,  
the others, circus officials, and one circus animal trainer/performer.

 **Animal Trainer (Cliff)  
** …I don't think we should do this There's a lot of activists  
out there that could make a lot of trouble for us.

 **Circus Manager (Ted)  
** I know Cliff but she's going to hurt someone.

 **Cliff  
** She wouldn't if that asshole wasn't so mean to her.

 **Trainer/Performer (Aidier)  
** _ **Angry  
**_ What dis means asshole?

 **Ted  
** Don't worry about it Aidier.

 **Assistant Manager (Clem)  
** Well ya can't shoot her, see if there's a zoo around, maybe…

 **Ted  
** …We tried that Clem. Every zoo in the country is full and don't have  
near enough money to feed the animals that they have.

 **Aidier  
** _ **Points to Cleo  
**_ Shoot dis bitch! Shesa gonna eat me!

 **Ted  
** Now wait a minute Aidier, I have to think about this.

 **Cliff  
** Ya can't just shoot her, I mean, look at her, she's almost human.

Camera shows Cleo the orangutan and she looks like an orangutan.

 **Ted  
** Christ Cliff, she's an ape, a baboon, an animal. Shooting her would  
be just like that Lion we put down last week. I'm not concerned  
about that. I just don't want any animal activist coming down on me.  
Another fine could cost us the circus.

 **Clem  
** _ **Under his breath  
**_ We come back tonight when it's dark and end her. We run back,  
no one knows the difference.

 **Ted  
** Ya know Clem, that's not a bad idea.

 **Cliff  
** I'll know!

 **Ted  
** Cliff, you're great but if you keep making trouble for me…

 **Aidier  
** Shoot her!

 **Ted  
** Would someone shut him up?

 **Clem  
** C'mon Aidier, let's go get a coffee.

As they're walking away Aidier is complaining, they fade into the background.

 **Cliff  
** _ **Looks at Ted  
**_ You can't shoot her Cliff. Tell you what, I'll take her.

 **Ted  
** _ **Surprised at first  
**_ You'd do that? Cliff that's… wait a minute, she is yours!

 **Cliff  
** Yeah but…

 **Ted  
** …No buts Cliff, she goes tonight. We'll bury her before we leave.

Ted and Cliff start walking away, they argue as they fade into the background.  
Cleo just sits there with a stupid orangutan look on her face.

 **7\. Ext: That night – by Cleo's cage**

A couple of men come up in the dark. Two of the men are Ted  
and Clem. The other is one of the workers and Cliff. They whisper.

 **Clem  
** _ **To the worker  
**_ That's her.

The worker holds up a kerosene lamp. Cleo is sitting there. She's  
has a steely eyed look on her face.

 **Cliff  
** Wait.

 **Ted  
** No Cliff, she has to go tonight.

 **Cliff  
** _ **He notices something  
**_ No, wait Ted

 **Worker  
** What we waiten fer?

Cliff walks around to the door of the orangutan wagon.

 **Worker  
** Da hells he doin?

 **Ted  
** Cliff, you can't go in there, she'll…

…Cliff opens the door to the wagon. The workers light shows on  
Cleo. She has the same look on her face, no movement at all. Cliff  
carefully walks up to her. He hesitantly touches her. She doesn't  
move.

 **Ted  
** _ **Sees that she's dead  
**_ Oh Christ.

 **Cliff  
** I think she's dead Ted.

 **Worker  
** Cana shoots her anaway?

 **Ted  
** Let's not make any more noise than we have to.

 **Worker  
** Damn it!

He blows out the light and stomps away in the dark. Cliff light's a match.

 **Cliff  
** Yep, she's dead as a doornail Ted.

 **Ted  
** Good.

 **Cliff  
** _ **To himself  
**_ Poor thing, probably couldn't handle the stress.

 **Ted  
** C'mon Cliff, let's get some sleep. I'll decide what to do with  
her tomorrow.

They leave talking, fade into the background.

When they leave the camera zooms in. It's dark so the audience  
can't see much but they hear as a small/baby orangutan climbs out  
from behind her dead mother and exits the wagon where the door  
was left open.

 **Next Day:**

 **8\. Ext: Beddoe home – Sunny – Warm - Somewhere in PA**

Mr. Beddoe is working on an old truck in the driveway. He calls for one of his children.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** Phillip!

Unseen but heard.

 **Filo O.C. About 13 years old. Thin and dirty  
** Yeah Pa.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** Git yer ass over here, a need some hep!

 **Filo O.C.  
** Comin Pa.

Filo comes out from behind an out building near where  
Mr. Beddoe is working on the car. Filo walks up where his  
father is.

 **Filo  
** What's up Pa?

Mr. Beddoe raises his head from under the hood and looks at  
Filo. He grabs Filo by the arm and shakes him.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** What you bin doin boy?

 **Filo  
** _ **In pain from his dads grip  
**_ Cleanin the carb on my bike Pa.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** I told ya to be right here if a needed ya! Screw that bike.

 **Filo  
** I wasn't far Pa.

Mr. Beddoe grabs Filo by the shirt.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** Wasn't far ain't here boy!

 **Filo  
** What ya need Pa?

Mr. Beddoe slaps Filo!

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** I need ya here boy.

Filo starts crying fearing his father. Mr. Beddoe slaps Filo  
again. Filo's mother comes out.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Clem, you leave that boy alone.

Mr. Beddoe looks at her slowly, let's go of Filo.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** Ta hell you say ta me bitch?

She realizes she over stepped her bounds. She goes inside not  
saying a word. Mr. Beddoe turns his attention to Filo. He grabs  
Filo by the shirt again and slaps him.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** I need you to go get the cleaner.

 **Filo  
** _ **Hesitant  
**_ I… I used it all on my carb…

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** _ **Pulls him closer  
**_ …What?

 **Filo  
** I'm sorry Pa. There was only a little left in the can and…

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** _ **Goes to slap Filo again  
**_ Boy! I'm gonna…

Mr. Beddoe doesn't finish his sentence when Mrs. Beddoe comes  
back out of the house. Little lady but she's carrying a huge double  
barrel shot-gun.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** _ **She points it at Mr. Beddoe  
**_ …You hit that boy again and I'll blow a hole in you, ya god damn hairy ass.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** _ **Let's go of Filo  
**_ |Bitch you better be ready ta…

…Mrs. Beddoe pulls the trigger on one of the barrels. She purposely  
misses but the scatter hits him.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** _ **Looks down at himself  
**_ Ya… Ya shot me.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** I missed on purpose ya old whiner. But next time a won't.  
 _ **To Filo  
**_ Phillip, come or here next ta me.

Filo starts to move away from his father. His father grabs him.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** You stay right there boy.

Mr. Beddoe starts at his wife.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** You missed cause you ain't big enough ta hold that gun…

She fires again, this time she hits her target. Mr. Beddoe comes  
off his feet in slow motion. He lands on his back. Filo goes to him.

 **Filo  
** Pa… Pa… you ok Pa?

Mr. Beddoe moans.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** _ **Pulls Filo away from his father  
**_ It's just rock salt son, but ya better skedaddle. When he wakes  
up he's gonna be mad.

 **Filo  
** Where I'm gonna go Ma?

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** _ **Looking at Mr. Beddoe  
**_ I don't know boy but ya better git, come back tomorra.

Filo looks at his father in tears. Then he runs off toward town.

 **9\. Ext: PA town – down town – dirt roads – later day**

When he arrives in town, filthy and crying, a man he doesn't know, stops him in the street.

 **Mr. Shuster  
** Damn boy, what the hell happen ta you?

 **Filo  
** My Ma shot my Pa with Rock Salt. She told me to run.

 **Mr. Shuster  
** She did ha?

 **Filo  
** Yep.

 **Mr. Shuster  
** Goin home or runnin away?

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ I… I gotta go home but not til tomorra.

 **Mr. Shuster  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Me and the Mrs. Gonna have dinner soon. You can come and  
join us if ya want. We can put ya up for the night.

 **Filo  
** _ **Pleased  
**_ Really?

 **Mr. Shuster  
** What's yer name boy?

 **Filo  
** Phillip sir.

 **Mr. Shuster  
** _ **Examines him  
**_ Well, Mrs. Shuster's gonna want ta clean ya up before we eat.

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ I'll do anything for a place to sleep Mr.

 **Mr. Shuster  
** Call me sir.

 **Filo  
** Yes sir.

 **Mr. Shuster  
** C'mon boy.

They walk off.

 **10\. Int: Shuster home – Dining room – Chandelier light**

Mrs. Shuster brings food and lays it on the table. Mr. Shuster and  
his only son, about the same age as Filo sit waiting also.

 **Mrs. Shuster  
** _ **Looks at her son. (Jacob)  
**_ You wash up boy?

 **Jacob  
** Yesem.

She grabs his hand and examines it.

 **Mrs. Shuster  
** Don't look like it but you probably got all that dirt ground in.

She turns her attention to Filo in the other room.

 **Mrs. Shuster  
** C'mon boy, s time ta eat!

Filo walks into the dining room. He has some of Jacobs close  
on. He's cleaned up but looks ridicules. Jacob laughs at Filo  
under his breath. Filo gingerly pulls out a chair and sits down  
next to Jacob.

She starts loading their plates. Filo looks at the food. Glad  
to have anything. He starts to eat. Mr. Shuster perks up.

 **Mr. Shuster  
** Boy, we gotta pray fo we eat!

 **Filo  
** _ **Mouth full  
**_ Oh… sorry.

Jacob snickers again.

 **Mr. Shuster  
** _ **They all bow their heads  
**_ Father, we appreciate all ya given us. And we appreciate bein able  
ta feed another youngen. Amen.

 **Everyone  
** Amen.

 **Mr. Shuster  
** Now ya can eat.  
 _ **Interjects  
**_ …Politely!

Filo hears and slows his eating pace a little.

 **11\. Int: Jacobs room – Night**

The boys are climbing into bed. Jacob blows the lamp out and  
crawls into bed. He's watching Filo. It's dark.

 **Jacob  
** _ **Quietly  
**_ Hey.

 **Filo  
** Yeah?

 **Jacob  
** You drink?

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Yeah.

 **Jacob  
** What ya like?

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ I like orange juice.

 **Jacob  
** _ **Laughs  
**_ I mean booze dummy, do ya drink booze?

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ I… I tried it once. My Pa says I ain't old enough.

 **Jacob  
** You like it?

 **Filo  
** It was ok I guess.

Jacob gets out of bed and opens the bedroom window. He pulls some overalls on over his pajamas.

 **Jacob  
** C'mon kid.

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ What… wait, ain't we gonna get in…

 **Jacob  
** …Whaterya a wuse er sompen?

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ No… I ain't no wuss.

 **Jacob  
** Then c'mon.

Jacob climbs the rest of the way out the window. Filo pulls on  
his jeans and shirt and follows.

 **12\. Ext: Shuster front yard – Dark**

The two boys sneak off.

 **13\. Ext: They arrive at a kind of hide out.**

Filo can hear music inside. Jacob opens the door.

A large kid is standing guard. He sees Jacob with Filo and lets  
them pass.

 **Jacob  
** _ **Evil smile  
**_ C'mon kid, this is where I go sometimes. Gits me away from  
ma Ma and Pa. Helps me relax.

Filo is just looking around. He sees girls but they're a lot  
older than he and Jacob. One of them starts at Filo.

 **Jacob  
** Leave em alone bitch.  
 _ **C.S.  
**_ C'mon kid, lets git sompen ta drink.

She gives Jacob a dirty look.

 **Filo  
** _ **Watches as she leaves  
**_ Ah… Ok.

The two make their way through the crowd. They belly up to the  
bar. The room is full of different age people. Some old men, some  
old women, some kids their age. Jacob orders a drink.

 **Jacob  
** And one for my friend here.

The bartender gets Filo the same thing Jacob is drinking.

 **Later that night:**

 **14\. Int: Private room – Smokey – smelly**

Jacob is getting sauced. Filo has barely touched his drink.

 **Jacob  
** _ **Drunk, looks at Filo's drink  
**_ Yer a wuss!

 **Filo  
** I ain't no wuss. Don't you call me that!

 **Jacob  
** _ **Gets his back up  
**_ What ya gonna do about it?

Jacob stands up. Filo stands up too. Several kids about  
their age gather around. Jacob gets in Filo's face.

 **Jacob  
** _ **Drunk  
**_ I said, what ya gonna do about it? Wuss!

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks around  
**_ Nothen.

 **Jacob  
** Yeah, cause yer a wuss.

 **Fil  
** _ **Turns his attention to Jacob, gets angry  
**_ I ain't no wuss, you better stop calling me that.

Jacob turns as if he's going to sit down but then he cold cocks Filo.  
Filo goes down. All the kids laugh.

 **Jacob  
** I told ya. Yer a wuss.  
 _ **Looks at another kid in the crowd  
**_ Throw em out.

The big kid starts to pick up Filo to throw him out. Filo cocks  
back and lands a sucker punch. He knocks the bigger kid down.  
Another kid attacks Filo. Filo ducks, comes up and flattens the  
other kid. Jacob jumps on his back. Filo stumbles around and  
finally smashes Jacob against a wall. Jacob falls off and down  
in a heap.

More kids come at Filo. He gets hit a couple times but  
eventually flattens the other kids. The big kid comes at him  
again. Filo endures a few punches, then punches out the big kid.  
Jacob comes at him again. Filo punches Jacob out.

Pretty soon, Filo is by himself, dukes up, ready for more.  
But everyone that was at him is down. A grown man comes up.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** Ok, that's enough. You kids go sit down somewhere or get out.

The man looks at Filo.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** _ **Smiles  
**_ It's ok kid, I ain't gonna hurt ya. What's yer name boy?

 **Filo  
** Phillip sir.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** _ **Hold out his hand to shake  
**_ Well Phillip sir, were'd ya learn ta fight like that?

 **Filo  
** _ **Puts his dukes down  
**_ I… I got… three older brothers and two younger, they's twins.  
We fights all the time.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** Ya wanna make some money?

 **Filo  
** Doin what?

 **Mr. Zeller  
** Fighten boy.

 **Filo  
** Fighten, ain't never heard of no one maken money fighten.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** Boxen, ain't ya ever heard a boxen?

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Not at my age sir.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** How old are ya boy?

 **Filo  
** Thirteen sir.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** _ **Thinks**_

Well, ya ain't old enough ta fight yet. The other boys is eighteen.  
But we can train ya, then when you's eighteen you can fight.

 **Filo  
** How much I make?

 **Mr. Zeller  
** _ **Crooked look on his face  
**_ A… ten dollars a fight.

 **Filo  
** Ten dollars, hell my Pa don't make that in a week. Ok, I'll do it.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** Well ok then, where ya live kid?

 **Filo  
** Next town over. Sept my Ma's gonna want me home tomorra.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Yer Pa beat you and yer Ma?

 **Filo  
** Yes sir.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** Well, ya can't go back to that. Why don't ya stay with me awhile?

 **Filo  
** Ok, where?

 **Mr. Zeller  
** I live in Fawn Grove PA.

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ That's pretty far away.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** _ **Thinks**_

I'll bring ya back in a couple days, introduce maself to yer  
Ma and Pa. Explain what you'll be doin.

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Well… ok Mr. I'll do it.

Zeller smiles an evil smile.

 **15\. Int: Dark room – Filo is handcuffed to a pole**

Filo realizes that he's been had. Probably kidnapped. Zeller beat  
him a little before he locked him up. He starts to cry. Then he  
hears something. It pulls his attention away from his current  
woes. Another noise. Filo looks around.

It's so dark. He can't see anything. The noise gets closer.

 **Filo  
** _ **Terrified  
**_ Who… what… who's there?

No answer. The sound grows closer. Something touches him.  
At first he's not sure what to think. He's terrified. Then, whatever  
it is, climbs in his lap and snuggles.

 **Filo  
** What the…

He touches it. He still can't see it. It's furry.

 **Filo  
** Fur. Is it a cat?

The fur is coarse. He feels the face of the creature. The creature coo's.

 **Filo  
** It can't be.

He feels it's face again.

 **Filo  
** You're a… a monkey.

 **Cut:**

 **The next morning:**

 **16\. Int: Small room**

Mr. Zeller walks in. The sun blinds Filo at first.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** Well boy, you ready to make some money?

 **Filo  
** Me?

Two more men walk in behind Mr. Zeller.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** No. Money for me.

He looks at the other two men and laughs a little.

 **Filo  
** No.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** No? No what?

 **Filo  
** No, I won't make money for you.

Mr. Zeller looks as if he's pondering what Filo just said. He  
turns away. Filo thinks he's off the hook when Mr. Zeller  
back hands Filo.

Filo, still handcuffed to the pole, hits the dirt hard. He comes up, mouth bleeding, he's angry.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** You can stay here for another week, then maybe you'll  
think twice.

Zeller and the other two men close the door behind them. The  
sun shines through the spaces between the wall boards. Filo sits  
down. The little furry creature comes out and sits by Filo. Filo just  
now remembers the little monkey. He looks at it.

 **Filo  
** Hey little guy, I forgot about you.

The little monkey snuggles next to Filo. The little guy looks  
up. The sun shines through enough for Filo to see his face.

 **Filo  
** Damn, you are one ugly monkey.

The baby looks up at him.

 **Cut:**

 **A week goes by:**

 **16\. Int: small room**

Mr. Zeller brings some food for the boy. There's no sign of the  
baby around.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** You ready to make some money boy?

 **Filo  
** No. Let me go.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** I can leave you in here for another week.

 **Filo  
** No… Please, I'm so hungry.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** I'm gonna bring the other men back this after-noon. Convince  
me and I might let you out.

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks down in defeat  
**_ I'll convince you.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** Good.

He leaves and closes the door behind him. Locking Filo in again. The  
little baby comes out and snuggles next to Filo. Filo eats some of the  
food and gives the rest to his new friend. Filo looks at the little guy.

 **Filo  
** A monkey. Monkey's aren't from around here. Where'd you  
come from little guy?

 **17.5. Int: Boxing ring – two fighters – a crowd –  
smoke – drinking – yelling**

The two boxers are going at it. Filo brings water to a corner.  
The crowd jeers. Mr. Zeller walks up to Filo.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** You ready?

 **Filo  
** Ready for what sir?

 **Mr. Zeller  
** To fight.

 **Filo  
** Well… no.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** _ **Laughs a little  
**_ No? You start training tomorrow.

 **Filo  
** Training sir?

 **Mr. Zeller  
** Yep, we're going to train you to be a boxer.

 **Filo  
** When do I get to go home sir? I gotta go to school soon.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** Soon son, soon.

 **17\. Int: Zellers training room – Not much light – like a gym**

A ring, punching bags of sorts, towels laying around. A couple of  
black men, trainers, puppets of Mr. Zeller. One of the boys sees  
Filo wrapping his wrists. A young teenage boy, slim, muscular,  
toned. The boy walks over to Filo.

 **Timmy  
** Hey.

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks up  
**_ Hey.

 **Timmy  
** You the new kid?

 **Filo  
** I don't know, I guess.

Some of the other boys walk up. The black trainers watch.

 **Mike  
** I'm Mike…  
 _ **Hold out a hand to shake  
**_ …You are?

 **Filo  
** Filo… Filo Beddoe.

 **Danny  
** Beddoe, what kind a names that?

 **Filo  
** _ **Wondering what so funny  
**_ …I don't know, it just a name.

 **All the boys  
** Ooooooo.

 **Timmy  
** I'm Timmy, ya wanna go a couple rounds?

 **Filo  
** Oh… I should probably train first.

 **Timmy  
** _ **Smirks at the other boys  
**_ This is trainen. You get in the ring and ya start trainen.

 **Filo  
** I don't know…

 **Johnny  
** C'mon ya wuss, or are ya scared?

 **Filo  
** I… I am scared…  
 _ **Pause  
**_ …But I ain't no wuss!

Filo gets up, puts on some gloves, climbs in the ring. Timmy smirks  
at the other boys again and climbs in the ring with Filo. One of the  
other boys hands him some gloves. They face off. Filo goes for Timmy,  
Timmy dodges out of the way. No matter what Filo does, he can't  
connect with Timmy.

The other boys are Oooing, or jeering or laughing. Finally Filo wises up  
and connects with Timmy. This pisses Timmy off. The next time Filo  
comes at him, he knocks Filo for a loop. Filo gets up. He wipes blood  
from his nose and faces off again. He goes after Timmy. Timmy hits  
Filo a couple times and knocks him down.

Filo is tough, he gets up again. This time Timmy isn't waiting for Filo  
to face off. Timmy boxes Filo into a corner and pummels him. Some of the  
other boys are watching. Some laughing, some thinking Filo's had enough.  
But Timmy keeps at him.

Suddenly, out of know where, someone or something grabs Timmy. The  
next thing we hear is a couple of punches and Timmy flying out of the ring.

 **Mike  
** What's that?

 **Johnny  
** I don't know but it's ugly.

 **Danny  
** Let's get it!

The rest of the boys climb in the ring. One by one, we hear  
punches, and one by one the other boys go flying out of the ring. Filo  
slumps in the corner of the ring. Water splashes in his face. Filo sort  
of comes around.

All the other boys are laying on the floor, outside the ring, out cold.  
Mr. Zeller walks in with his two compodre's. They see the other boys  
laying around, some are coming to but moaning. Then they see Filo,  
he stumbling around but he's the only one in the ring.

 **Mr. Stoner  
** What the hell happened here?

 **Mr. Domingo  
** _ **Looking at Filo  
**_ Who's that boy?

 **Mr. Zeller  
** I don't believe it. I…  
 _ **Pause  
**_ …That's the boy I was telling you about!

 **Mr. Stoner  
** Looks like he whipped them other boys.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** I… well, yes it does.

Mr. Zeller walks over to where Filo is standing hanging on to the  
ropes of the ring.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** You do all that boy?

 **Filo  
** What? Oh, hey Mr. Zeller

Mr. Zeller helps Filo down.

 **Mr. Domingo  
** I know some of them boys, they've been training with you for some  
time. I can't believe he whooped up on all of them.

 **Mr. Stoner  
** Zeller, you was right, he's a fighter. Get him in the ring Monday night.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** _ **Smiles from ear to ear  
**_ Wha… You got it. We'll be there.

 **Cut:**

 **Next night:**

 **17\. Int: Mr. Zellers training room**

The others are working out or training. Young Mike is talking to  
Mr. Zeller

 **Mike  
** …I'm telling you Mr. Zeller, Timmy didn't do it. A little monkey  
did it.

 **Mr. Zeller  
** C'mon Mike, I know yer embarrassed.  
 _ **Humored  
**_ …A little monkey.

Mike finally just shrugs his shoulders and walks away.

 **Cut:**

 **Monday Night:**

 **18\. Int: Tent – Boxing night – Dim lighting**

The place is hoping with men drinking, smoking and yelling.  
The women dressed to kill, all hoping to land that rich gentleman.

 **Referee  
** Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to start the match.

All cheer and clap.

 **Referee  
** In this corner, big Sam from Arizona.

Sam comes out with his manager and trainer. They climb into  
the ring. Sam dances around, arms raised as he praises himself.  
The crowd cheers for him.

 **Referee  
** And in this corner, from right here in Fawn Pennsylvania,  
Phillip Beddoe.

Filo, a trainer and Mr. Zeller come out and enter the opposite  
corner. Filo is all the time, trying to tell Mr. Zeller that he shouldn't  
be fighting. But Zeller isn't hearing it.

 **19\. Sams Corner:**

 **Sam's Trainer  
** Ok champ, you gotta go in there and start in on this guy. From what  
I hear, he likes fighting in a crowd. Stay close and block when you  
have to! Sam stands up and dances around in place.

 **20\. Filo's corner:**

 **Filo's trainer  
** Ok kid, this guys a pro. He likes to corner his opponents so don't  
let him get you on the ropes.

 **Filo  
** But…

The trainer climbs out before Filo can say another word. The  
bell rings. Sam comes to the middle ready to fight.

 **Filo  
** _ **To himself  
**_ Aren't we supposed to shake hands or something?

Sam comes across and starts to pummel Filo into his own corner.  
Stoner looks at Zeller.

 **Zeller  
** _ **Over the noise, a little unsure  
**_ He just has to get warmed up.

Sam is still pummeling Filo. Sam finally backs up. Filo slumps to  
the floor. The Referee starts counting.

 **Referee  
** One, two, three…

 **Mr. Zeller  
** …Get up you idiot, get up.

 **Referee  
** …Eight, nine, ten.

The referee holds Sam's arm up.

 **Referee  
** The winner!

The crowd boo's. Domingo stands in Zellers face. Stoner  
throws his ticket on the ground. In the background we hear…

 **Referee O.C.  
** For our next match. In this corner…

 **Cut:**

 **15\. Int: Mr. Zellers home – Small room**

 **Filo  
** Please sir, I don't…

 **Mr. Zeller  
** …You humiliated me tonight boy!

He slaps Filo to the floor then he chains Filo to the pole.

 **Filo  
** But sir, I…

 **Mr. Zeller  
** …Next time, you fight boy.

 **Filo  
** But I…

Mr. Zeller blows the light out, walks out and slams the door  
as he leaves. Filo sits down in defeat. He rubs his face. The little  
orangutan comes out. Filo looks at him.

 **Filo  
** You, you're the reason I'm…

…The little orangutan takes the chain that hold Filo and breaks it.

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks down in surprise  
**_ Wow, you broke the chain.

Filo gets up, he opens the door of the little building, peaks out  
to make sure no one is looking and sneaks out. The little  
orangutan follows.

 **21\. Ext: Filo's home - Fawn GroveFawn Grove_ PA. –  
Night – Late – warm**

Filo's is in the front yard. He sneaks to the front door. A light  
comes on.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** Phillip, that you?

Filo starts to run.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** Phillip… Stop!

Filo stops. There's something sincere in his voice. Filo turns  
around.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** _ **He sits on the front steps  
**_ Phillip, come here, I promise I won't hurt you.

Filo walks back and carefully sits next to his father. His father  
sits smoking a cigarette.

 **Filo  
** You… ok Pa?

Mr. Beddoe sits, doesn't answer right away. Just looks ahead.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** No… Phillip, I'm not. A couple of days ago when your mother shot  
me I went to the doctor to get patched up.

 **Filo  
** Ok.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** I got cancer son.

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Cancer, is that bad Pa?

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** _ **Surprised he doesn't know  
**_ Yeah, it's bad. It's what they call aggressive.

 **Filo  
** What's it mean Pa?

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** It means, I'm gonna die son.

 **Filo  
** Ma says, we're all gonna die some day.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** _ **Thinks, laughs a little  
**_ …She's right, some day. Unfortunately I'm gonna die pretty soon.

 **Filo  
** …Well… How soon Pa?

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** _ **Pauses  
**_ …Doc says I got about a month.

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ …A month, that's not very long Pa, can they fix it? I'll give  
up my allowance.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** _ **Laughs a little, puffs his cigarette  
**_ …No son, they don't know how.

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks, starts to cry  
**_ Pa, what am I gonna do?

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** _ **Puts his arm around Filo and pulls him close  
**_ Phillip, I haven't been very nice to you.

 **Filo  
** I don't care about that Pa, just….

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** …There ain't nothin anyone can do. Nothin I can do, nothing yer  
Ma can do, nothing the doctors can do. I'm gonna die Phillip.

 **Filo  
** But Pa…

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** …Phillip, I need you to do something for me.

 **Filo  
** _ **Pauses, weeping  
**_ Anything Pa.

 **Mr. Beddoe|  
** I need you to…  
 _ **He tears up  
**_ …I need you to take care of yer Ma for me.

 **Filo  
** _ **Pause  
**_ I'm ten Pa, what can I do…

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** …Just… promise me, you'll do it.

 **Filo  
** _ **Pause  
**_ Ok Pa… ok.

 **22\. Ext: A month later – Cemetery - Fawn GroveFawn  
Grove_ PA – Rainy – Cool – Daytime**

A few people surround the grave of Mr. Beddoe. Mrs. Beddoe  
stands firm. She doesn't cry but she's holding it in.

Filo looks up at his mother.

 **Filo  
** Ma?

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Phillip, I can't take care ya.

 **Filo  
** But Ma, I…

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** …Phillip, I ain't got no money, no job. I cain't take care ya.  
Yer gonna have to make yer way on yer own.

 **Filo  
** But Ma…

She looks at him, tears in her eyes.

 **Mr. Beddoe  
** …I'll give you what I got but you gotta make it on yer own  
son. If things turn out good fer ya, you can come git me.

 **Next Day:**

 **23\. Int: Filo's home – Morning – Filo's bedroom**

Mrs. Beddoe gets Filo out of bed.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Git dressed.

 **Filo  
** But Ma…

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Yer Pa had a truck. It's yerin. I packed some food fer ya and p  
acked yer stuff, it's in back the truck.

 **Filo  
** Ma?

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** …Don't make this harder than it is Phillip. Just git.

Filo, sad, tears in his eyes, climbs in the cab of the truck.  
He starts it. He looks at his mother. She won't look at him. Tears  
in her eyes. Filo puts it in gear and starts to pull out of the  
driveway. He turns right out of the driveway and drives off.

As he's driving away the little orangutan comes out from  
behind the farm house. Filo stops, the little orangutan jumps  
in the passenger side window. They drive off together.

 **24\. Int: Fawn Grove PA – Bar – Day – Rainy**

Filo has stopped to get something to eat but he has no money.  
He tries to conn the bartender into giving him some food. The  
bartender throws him out. He climbs back in the truck. The  
orangutan has food.

 **Filo  
** Hey, where'd you get that?

The bartender comes running out yelling something. Filo looks  
at the food on his front seat. He figures it out. He starts the  
truck and takes off.

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks at the orangutan  
**_ You can't do that!

As their speeding off. The little orangutan eats some of the food  
and offers some to Filo. Filo laughs and eats some. The truck  
speeds off into the distance.

 **25\. Ext: Ten years later**

 **26\. Ext: Misc Bar – night – a view of filo's truck**

 **27\. Int: Misc bar – Bar room light**

The orangutan has grown up. And so has Filo. They're at a  
bar. Filo's having a beer. Clyde, the orangutan, comes into the bar.

 **Bartender  
** Geese what the hell is that?

 **Filo  
** Clyde, I told you, you can't come in here. I told you I'd get  
some beer and food for you later.

Clyde turns around and walks out. There are several groups  
of people in the bar. One guy sits alone. A couple of drunk  
pool players decide that they need to harass someone, the  
lonely guy at the bar becomes their target.

 **Orvil  
** Leave me alone, things are bad enough without you idiots  
bugging me.

 **Ed (Pool Player 1)  
** C'mon Orvil, I just need another beer, can't you buy one for me?

 **Pete (Pool Player 2)  
** Buy him a beer Orvil. You got lots of money.

 **Orvil  
** No I don't and you guys have had enough.

 **Ben (Pool Player 3)  
** _ **Gets angry  
**_ Enough, you know Orvil, just cause you have a job and we don't,  
don't make you great!

 **Orvil  
** Ben, my wife just left me and she took the kid, I'm really depressed,  
now leave me alone.

Ben spins Orvil around on his bar stool. Orvil clocks him with the  
beer stein, beer and all. The beer splashes on Ed and Pete. They  
take offence, Pete hits Orvil so hard that he flies off the bar stool  
and lands on his back. Filo is watching the whole thing.

Ed picks Orvil up off the floor and cocks his arm back to hit Orvil  
again. But someone behind him catches his arm before he can swing.  
It's Filo. Ed looks at Filo.

 **Filo  
** The man said, leave him alone.

Ed takes a swing at Filo. Filo ducks, comes back up and knocks  
Ed for a loop. Pete and Ben take after Filo. Ben gets a punch in  
but it's not enough to knock Filo out. Filo cleans the clocks of  
both Pete and Ben. Ed starts to get up. Filo rocks him one more  
time, knocking him to the floor.

Orvil watches the whole thing. Orvil gets up and start to walk  
over by Filo.

 **Bartender  
** Here Orvil.

 **Orvil  
** Oh, thanks Mel.

He sets another beer up for Orvil. Orvil walks over to Filo who  
has set down again to finish his beer and food.

 **Orvil  
** Hey friend, sure appreciate what you did for me. Can I buy  
you a beer or something?

 **Filo  
** _ **Continues eating  
**_ That true, your wife leave?

 **Orvil  
** _ **Holds his head down  
**_ Yeah, unfortunately it is.

 **Filo  
** Why?

 **Orvil  
** Cause I drink too much.

 **Filo  
** That was a pretty good move with that stein of beer.

 **Orvil  
** _ **Sits down  
**_ I used to be a little better at fighting. But again, I drink too  
much.

 **Filo  
** Sure, you can buy me another beer.

 **Orvil  
** _ **Pauses  
**_ You from around here friend?

 **Filo  
** Nope.

 **Orvi  
** _ **Extends his hand to shake  
**_ Orvil Wilkins.

 **Filo  
** _ **Shakes  
**_ Filo Beddoe.

 **Orvil  
** Well, Mr. Beddoe, that's a heck of a right hook you got there.

 **Filo  
** _ **Still eating  
**_ Thanks.

 **Orvil  
** _ **To the bartender  
**_ Another beer for my friend here.  
 _ **To Filo  
**_ I'd be grateful if you'd let me pay for the meal too.

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks at him  
**_ I thought you told those guys you didn't have any money?

 **Orvil  
** I don't but I got enough to pay for a couple a beers and a couple a  
meals.

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ You from around here?

 **Orvil  
** Well, I was. She threw me out. Don't know where I'll be staying  
tonight.

 **Filo  
** Me and Clyde's gonna get a hotel room, you can bunk down with us  
if you like.

 **Orvil  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Most hotel rooms only have two beds, I wouldn't want to interfere.

 **Filo  
** You won't, Clyde sleeps with me.

 **Orvil  
** _ **A little taken aback by the comment  
**_ Oh, a well, a, I guess. I ain't got no car.

 **Filo  
** I'm almost finished, my truck is out in the parking lot, Clyde  
and I will give you a lift to the hotel.

 **Orvil  
** That's right kind of you… Filo. I should probably get my own room.

 **Filo  
** Up to you.

Filo finishes eating, drinks his free beer. Filo and Orvil walk out to the truck together.

 **28\. Ext: Misc Bar – Parking lot – Night**

Orvil opens the passenger door. Clyde is sitting there. Clyde smiles.  
Orvil slams the door.

 **Orvil  
** Geese there's a huge monkey in yer truck!

 **Filo  
** He's not a monkey, he's an orangutan.

 **Orvil  
** Oh.

Filo gets in the driver's side.

 **Filo  
** Move over Clyde, let Orvil get in.

Clyde moves over.

 **Filo  
** Get in, he won't hurt you.

Filo hands Clyde some food and a carryout cup of beer.  
Orvil gets in hesitantly. Filo starts the old truck and they  
drive off.

 **29\. Int: Filo's truck**

 **Orvil  
** You're probably tired of being asked this but how did you end up  
with Clyde for a pet?

 **Filo  
** Clyde's not a pet, he's my best friend. And it's a long story.

 **Orvil  
** Oh, sorry.

 **Filo  
** Tell Clyde.

 **Orvil  
** _ **Not sure  
**_ Ah… sorry Clyde.

Clyde just smiles.

 **Orvil  
** _ **Suddenly shocked  
**_ Good god, what's that smell?

 **Filo  
** Oh, that's Clyde, he gets a little gassy when he drinks beer, I think he just  
farted. You'll get used to it.  
 _ **To Clyde  
**_ God damn it Clyde, put a cork in it.

 **Orvil  
** Does anyone get used to that?

 **Filo  
** I did, I had to.

 **30\. Ext: The truck drives off.**

 **31\. Int: Motel room**

Clyde is sprawled out on the bed asleep.

 **Filo  
** I was just a kid. Clyde was just a baby. But he was strong and  
saved my life a couple times. He freed me from this guy who  
kidnapped me and was going to train me as a boxer.

I joined a circus a couple of years ago. The animal trainer thought  
Clyde was his mother Cleo. That's how I came up with the  
name Clyde. We figured out that Clyde was Cleo's baby. Cleo  
died giving birth. Clyde escaped and befriended me while I was  
a captive of the kidnapper.

My Pa died, my Ma couldn't take care of me, we were pretty  
poor. I left and Clyde found me. We've been friends ever since.

 **Orvil  
** Wow, I thought I had it bad. Filo, I'm sorry about yer Pa. Is yer  
Ma sill alive?

 **Filo  
** Don't know…  
 _ **Pause  
**_ …but if I ever become even a little successful I'm gonna find her  
and treat her to a better life.

 **Orvil  
** Sounds good. So I take it you're not working right now?

 **Filo  
** Nah, me and Clyde's had a couple of jobs here and there but as  
soon as people find out about Clyde, they get funny and I get fired.

 **Orvil  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Clyde doesn't seem like such a bad guy.

 **Filo  
** He's not, just takes the right kind of people for him to be around  
I guess.

 **Orvil  
** Well, Filo, I'm plum tuckered, think I'll turn in. Ah thanks again for  
helping me out tonight.

 **Filo  
** No problem.

 **Orvil  
** You really handled those guys tonight. I don't think I've ever seen someone  
mop up like you did.

 **Filo  
** I was an ok fighter when I was younger. Clyde and I wrestle a lot.  
Clyde is ten times stronger that I am. But it made me stronger.  
I was in a bar last year and a couple of guys were making fun of me  
because of Clyde. I took offence. We started fighting. It was then that  
I realized that I was stronger.

I put my fighting skills together with my strength and you  
know the rest of the story.

 **Orvil  
** Yes I do, and I'm glad.

Filo turns out the light. We hear Orvil climb into bed. Then  
Clyde farts again.

 **Filo  
** God damn it Clyde.

 **Orvil  
** _ **Stinks  
**_ Oh my god, maybe I will get my own room!

 **Next Day:**

 **32\. Int: Filo's truck – cloudy – warm**

Filo is looking over at an old Industrial park. Orvil sees him looking.

 **Orvil  
** What's over there?

 **Filo  
** Money I hope.  
 _ **To Clyde  
**_ Ok boy, time to collect.

Clyde climbs out the back window and hides in the pickup bed under the old camper shell.

 **Orvil  
** What's he doing?

 **Filo  
** Hiding.

 **Orvil  
** Hiding, for what?

 **33\. Ext: Filo's truck**

Filo turns into the industrial park.

 **34\. Ext: Filo's truck - Industrial Park**

 **35\. Int: Filo's truck – Industrial park**

Filo is looking around. He finally sees someone he wants to talk to. He rolls down his window.

 **Filo  
** Hey.

The guy outside walking along.

 **Industrial Park worker  
** Hey.

 **Filo  
** Know where there's some fist action around here?

 **Industrial Park worker  
** Up ahead, last building, ask for a guy that goes by the name Slim.

 **Filo  
** Thanks.

 **36\. ext: Filo's truck – pulling up to last warehouse**

They drive on. They park near the last warehouse. Filo gets out. Orvil stays in the truck.

 **37\. Ext: Filo – Looking for slim**

Filo goes up to one of the workers.

 **Filo  
** Where can I find Slim?

The man points to an office across the way. Filo walks in. Slim is with another worker. Filo walks in.

 **38\. int: slim's office**

 **Slim  
** Can I help you?

 **Filo  
** Just looking for a little action.

 **Slim  
** _ **Smiles  
**_ I'll talk to you later Bill.

 **Bill  
** Ok.

Bill gets up and leaves.

 **Slim  
** You came to the right guy sir. Who's yer fighter?

 **Filo  
** I am.

 **Slim  
** No manager?

 **Filo  
** Nope, just me.

 **Slim  
** _ **Presses a button on his phone  
**_ Tell McGant to come in here.

 **Phone (Woman's voice)  
** "Yes sir."

 **Slim  
** Come with me.

The two walk out of the office.

 **37\. Int: Filo – In last warehouse**

 **Slim  
** _ **Yells to the other workers  
**_ Take a break boys.

The other workers head outside the building and form a ring. Slim disappears. Filo takes his shirt off.

 **39\. Ext: Out back – last warehouse**

Orvil is watching from the truck. The crowd moves around so he can't see.  
He bravely gets out of the truck and walks to where the crowd is so he  
can see better. Filo makes his way to the middle. Slim appears at the  
other side of the group of men. McGant appears behind him. McGant  
has his shirt off.

He's huge, white and doesn't speak a lick of English.

 **Orvil  
** _ **To Himself  
**_ If what is going on is what I think is going on, Filo is out  
matched.

Filo and McGant face off. Money changes hands while the two men  
circle. McGant comes at Filo first. McGant gets a few punches in.  
(Punching at the camera, punch noises are simulated) Filo goes down.  
All the men jeer. Not too many have bet on Filo but there's enough.  
Filo gets up, wipes the blood from his nose and stairs McGant down.

McGant waits for Filo to stand up and comes at him again. (From  
Camera view, a fist goes out to McGant's face) knocking McGant for  
a loop. McGant swings at Filo, Filo ducks and dodges out of the way.  
McGant swings again missing. Then Filo moves in. He starts beating  
McGant pretty badly.

McGant gets a couple shots in but Filo is obviously better. Soon  
McGant is all but out. Filo waits for him to stand up. McGant takes  
a swing at Filo but is both tired and beaten. Filo finishes him off.

A Few of the men pat Filo on the back. Money changes hands. Filo looks at slim.

 **Filo  
** _ **Tired and bleeding  
**_ Where's my money?

 **Slim  
** Say you don't have a manager?

 **Filo  
** Not to speak of, no.

 **Slim  
** What's say we just keep your end of the winnings.

 **Filo  
** What's say you don't.

 **Slim  
** You beat McGant but you can't beat all of us.

 **Filo  
** _ **Calls to the truck  
**_ Clyde payoff!

Clyde climbs out of the back of the truck and wanders over. Orvil is watching.

 **Slim  
** _ **Laughs  
**_ That monkey your manager?

 **Filo  
** He don't like being called a monkey.

 **Slim  
** I don't gives a shit.

 **Filo  
** Suit yourself.  
 _ **To Clyde  
**_ Get the money Clyde.

Clyde walks up to Slim. Pretty soon we hear Slim cry out. He goes  
flying through the air and lands on his back.

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks down at Slim  
**_ Ooh, that looked painful.

 **Slim  
** _ **To his men  
**_ Get the monkey!

Men charge at Clyde. The next thing we hear is punching  
noises, cries of pain and men flying through the air. Pretty  
soon, men are lying all over.

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks at Slim  
**_ I told you he doesn't like being called a monkey.

Slim is still laying on the ground. He reaches in his pocket and  
hands Filo the winnings.

 **Filo  
** C'mon Clyde.

Clyde follows Filo back to the truck. Filo is putting his shirt on.  
Orvil comes running up behind. Filo and Clyde climb into the truck.  
Orvil climbs in on the passenger side. They drive off.

 **Int: Misc Hotel room - Night**

Later that night in a hotel room. Filo, Clyde and Orvil sit watching TV.

 **Orvil  
** I should probably find my own way.

 **Filo  
** Why?

 **Orvil  
** Well, I appreciate all your kindness but I'm just an onlooker at  
these things. I kinda feel like I'm not doing my part.

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Tell ya the truth, I hate to see ya go. And Clyde likes ya.

 **Orvil  
** And I like… Clyde and I really do appreciate everything but…

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_...I need a manager.

 **Orvil  
** What's a manager do?

 **Filo  
** Well, he holds the money, keeps track of it, Clyde can't add, and  
he makes sure everyone is being fair. He manages my fights and  
arranges them if he can.

 **Orvil  
** Arrange… fights, I didn't even know there was such a thing  
until today.

 **Filo  
** Yeah, it's gonna take some time. What most people don't know  
is that there's something like this at a lot of the industrial parks  
around the country.

 **Orvil  
** You've got Clyde to make sure everyone pays.

 **Filo  
** Geeze Orvil, you want a job or not?

 **Orvil  
** Are you sure?

 **Filo  
** Of course I'm sure. Clyde's great for making people pay but  
I need a manager. Someone who speaks English.

 **Orvil  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Shoot, I'll do anything for a job.  
 _ **Holds his hand out  
**_ …I'll do it.

 **Filo  
** _ **Shakes Orvil's hand  
**_ Well, alright.

They look at Clyde.

 **Filo  
** If that's ok with you Clyde?

Clyde walks over and gives Orvil a hug. They both laugh.

 **Orvil  
** I guess that means it's ok.

 **Montage:**

The next scenes are of Filo fighting lots of fights. Orvil takes  
on the habit of turning his hat around. Clyde gets in there in  
places. Lots of fights, different places, different people, men flying  
Clyde getting the money.

 **End Montage:**

 **Ext: Filo's Truck – day – Highway in PA – Warm –  
Sunny – about 10 am**

Filo, Orvil and Clyde are on their way to Fawn Grove PA.

 **Ext: Fawn Grove PA – Small town in PA (open to  
better suggestions).**

When they arrive in Fawn Grove, Filo makes comments  
about how it's changed.

 **Filo  
** It's been over ten years. I don't even know if  
Ma's still alive.

 **Ext: Front of Filo's home in Fawn Grove – Sunny –  
Noon - Warm**

Filo knows the area and drives up to the house where he  
used to live. They pull up out front. They all get out of the  
truck cautiously. Filo is looking at the house. He walks  
up, opens the screen door which indicates someone living  
there. He walks inside.

 **Int: Filo's home – Front hall way/Foyer**

 **Filo  
** _ **Calls out  
**_ Ma?

No answer.

 **Filo cont.**  
Ma? Are ya here?

Then he hears someone. At a distance, from the back of  
the house.

 **Mrs. Beddoe OC  
** Who's there, I cain't see too good n-more?

 **Filo**  
It's me Ma, Filo, Phillip

 **Mrs. Beddoe**  
Phillip, Filo, that you?

 **Filo OC**  
Ya Ma, where are ya?

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Can't be, my Phillip disappeared years ago. I'm pretty sure he's dead.

Clyde walks in where Mrs. Beddoe is sitting.

 **Mrs. Beddoe Cont.**  
There yar  
 _ **She holds out her arms**_  
Come over here and give your mother a kiss.

Clyde walks over to kiss her. When he gets close enough, Mrs.  
Beddoe can kind of see him (Camera C.U. of Clydes face but blury)  
He kisses her.

 **Mrs. Beddoe cont.**  
Dang Filo, you got a face only a mother could love

She feels Clyde's face.

 **Mrs. Beddoe cont.**  
...And you need a shave.

In the mean time, Filo walks in.

 **Filo**  
That's not me Ma, that's Clyde, he's an orangutan

She looks back to see better.

 **Mrs. Beddoe**  
What's an Orangutan?

 **Filo**  
 _ **Runs up to her and hugs her**_  
Ma!

Filo kneels down in front of her. Orvil walks up but doesn't enter  
the porch. He watches. She hugs him back, then looks at him.

 **Mrs. Beddoe**  
 _ **Happy now, almost in tears**_  
God damn Filo, I never thought I'd see the likes a you again.

She looks at him again holding his face.

 **Mrs. Beddoe cont.**  
Now that's better.

 **Filo**  
 _ **Glad to see her**_  
Aw Ma.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Phillip?

 **Filo  
** Yeah Ma?

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** _ **Tears up  
**_ What's an Orangutan and what's it doing in my house?

 **Filo**  
Well, he's kind of a Monkey and he's my best friend.

 **Mrs. Beddoe**  
 _ **Gets serious for a moment**_  
Do Orangutan's like Oreo Cookies?

 **Filo**  
Well... I... I don't know Ma.

Filo hugs her again, tears up. Orvil is in the doorway. He tears up.  
Clyde is standing there too.

 **Filo  
** It's me Ma. I'm home.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Phillip…  
 _ **She pulls back and looks at him joyfully  
**_ …It's really is you. Phillip, all these years, I've wondered if you were  
still alive.

 **Filo  
** I am Ma and am I glad to see you. I wasn't sure if you were still  
alive either.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** _ **Struggles to stand and hugs Filo like she never had before  
**_ Phillip, I can't believe it's you. I'm so glad you came home son.  
 _ **Pauses, pulls back  
**_ Are ya hungry son?

 **Filo  
** No, I'm fine Ma.

Orvil walks in.

 **Filo**  
Ma, this is my friend Orvil.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Orvil, it's wonderful to meet ya. Orvil?

 **Orvil  
** Yes ma'am, you too?

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Orvil would you mind stepping into the front hall way, I want  
to talk to Phillip.

 **Orvil  
** _ **Mouths the words to Filo  
**_ Phillip?

Filo waves him off.

 **Orvil  
** Sure ma'am.

Orvil turns around and walks to toward the front of the house.

 **Filo  
** What Ma? What did you want to say to me?

She grabs his shirt by the buttons near his neck and gets pissen mad.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Where the hell have you been? I've been wondering about you for  
ten years.

She slaps him.

 **Int: Front of house – foyer**

Orvil hears the slap and winces.

 **Int: Back porch**

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** You coulda writ-ur something ya god damn kid!

She slaps him again.

 **Mrs. Beddoe cont.**  
Ya coulda writ, since yer Pa died, I've been so lonely around here.

She starts to cry and hugs him again. Filo doesn't know what  
to do. He finally hugs her back.

 **Filo  
** I'm sorry Ma. I guess I'm not a very good letter writer.

She looks back up at him.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** _ **She smiles  
**_ Your home, that's all I care about now. You're home.

She hugs him tight again.

 **Filo**  
I'm glad to see you to Ma.

 **Cut:**

 **Int: Filo's home – Kitchen – A little after noon**

Filo, Mrs. Beddoe and Orvil sit in the kitchen. She's made a pot  
of coffee and they're all drinking and talking.

 **Filo  
** …So anyway, Orvil here has become my manager. Look Ma…

Filo reaches into his pocket and pulls out a role of bills. He hands  
it to her.

 **Filo cont.**  
There's probably a thousand dollars there Ma.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** _ **Looks at the money  
**_ So ya sellin drugs for this?

 **Filo  
** _ **Oops  
**_ No Ma, I'm fighten, I thought about getting a job but this  
pays so much better. I wanted to make lots of money for ya Ma.

Mrs. Beddoe looks at him.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** How many times ya been in the Hospital with this wonderful job  
you have?

 **Filo  
** I…  
 _ **Looks down  
**_ …I lost count Ma.

 **Orvil  
** Aw, he's alright Mrs. Beddoe.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** _ **She looks at Orvil with anger  
**_ You, you're the one. You got him into this…

 **Filo  
** …No Ma, I'd been doing this a long time before I met Orvil. It's not  
his fault. I'm ta blame.

Mrs. Beddoe slaps Filo again, he spills his coffee. Orvil just winces  
again.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** _ **To Filo now  
**_ What the hell is wrong with you?  
 _ **Then she pauses, she looks at the wad of bills in her hand  
**_ Course, I ain't seen this kind a money… ever. Guess it's in the genes,  
yer Pa liked to fight too.

 **Filo  
** Where's ma brothers Ma?

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** _ **Gets sad again  
**_ Marly, he died-a alcoholism bout two years ago. Banner died of a  
drug overdose last year…

Orvil's eyes go wide. Filo looks at Orvil and takes a deep breath.

 **Filo  
** What about Kenny and the twins?

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** _ **Perks up  
**_ Kenny lives not to far from here. He works at a small engine repair  
place called Kurt's. And the twins are married off and live in  
Philadelphia.

I have grand kids. And I probably have them by your other three brothers  
but I've never met em.

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks down  
**_ Sorry to hear about Marly and Banner.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** I'm not, those two bout run me dry. Askin for money all the time. Ate  
me out of house and home. Ate ma Oreo's. Marly got in with some  
bad men. They come around here looken fer em.

 **Filo  
** Ma, what'd ya do?

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** One run off, ta otherns still picken buck shot out his ass.

Filo and Orvil smirk as they look at each other.

 **Filo  
** Well Ma, I think Orvil and I are gonna go to the local tap and have a  
drink. See if any a my old friends is down there. You wanna come?

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Na, just a bunch a beer drinken horny asses down there. I'll wait for  
ya to come back. You are planning on coming back aren't ya?

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks at Orvil  
**_ Well Ma, I mean, we're not going to leave town but we need…

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** …A place to sleep?

 **Filo  
** Well… yeah.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Ya goof ball, this is yer home. You sleeps in your old room. Orvil,  
you can sleep in Banners room. I done made it up right when he died.

 **Orvil  
** _ **Not sure  
**_ Ah… well, if you don't mind…

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** …Heck no I don't mind, it'll be good to have someone in there.

 **Filo  
** Oh, ah, there is one other that needs a place to sleep.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Yer wife?

 **Filo  
** No… I'm not married Ma. I was talken bout Clyde.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Cain't we chain em up outside like the dog? Where is he anaway?

 **Filo  
** No Ma, he's my friend  
 _ **Looks at Orvil  
**_ Now that you mention it, I don't know, haven't seen him.  
He's probably exploring.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Clyde ha. Looks like an idiot to me. He can sleep in the twins room,  
it's made up.

 **Filo**

It's ok, Clyde'l sleep with me.

Mrs. Beddoe's eyes go wide. Filo just shakes his head.

 **Filo  
** C'mon Orvil, let's see if we can find anyone.

 **Orvil  
** _ **Gets up  
**_ Pleasure meeten ya Mrs. Beddoe.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Yeah, pleasure to meet you to Orvil. If I ain't around, just make  
yerself at home.

 **Orvil  
** Thank ya ma'am.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** You two get out a here.

She chases them out.

 **Ext: Filo's home – Out front by his truck – Sunny – Warm –  
About 3pm.**

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks at Orvil as they walk out to the truck  
**_ You know where Clyde went?

 **Orvil  
** _ **Looks around  
**_ No… I guess hill turn up.

Suddenly they hear Mrs. Beddoe scream. A shot from a shot gun  
rings out.

 **Orvil  
** I think I know where Clyde is.

 **Filo  
** Yep.

They go running back in the house.

 **Int: Filo's home – from the Kitchen into the living  
room**

Mrs. Beddoe has a shot gun and is chasing Clyde. She's about  
to shoot him when Filo points the shot gun at the ceiling. She  
blows a hole in the ceiling.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** What ya doing son, there's a giant raccoon in the house.  
He's eaten all my Oreo Cookies!

 **Filo  
** No Ma, that's Clyde.

She looks, she squints.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Looks like… a big racoon ta me. What'd you say he was, an Oran...

 **Filo  
** Orangutan. He's a type of primate.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** A mate, I'll bet if he's sleeping with you.

 **Filo  
** _ **Frustrated  
**_ Ma, ya can't shoot em. I found him after he escaped from  
a circus.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** So what's Orvil, yer pet?

 **Filo  
** No Ma, I told ya, he's my manager.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** He sleeping with you too?

 **Filo  
** No...  
 _ **CS  
**_ C'mon Orvil, let's go.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** _ **Calls out after them  
**_ I don't mind having… Clyde around but he better not eat  
anymore of my Oreo Cookies! I will shoot em.

 **Filo  
** _ **Calls back to Clyde  
**_ Don't eat her cookies Clyde.

Clyde looks at Mrs. Beddoe and smiles.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Ya God damn harry ass.

 **Int: Local Tap – Smokey – dim light – pool tables – live music**

A fancy girl is singing. She's pretty good. She sings a country  
song. Orvil and Filo sit down. There's a bunch of guys from  
a Motorcycle gang playing pool. They're getting drunk and loud.

A waitress comes up to Filo and Orvil.

 **Waitress  
** What can I get you two?

 **Filo  
** A…  
 _ **Looks at Orvil  
**_ A couple a beers I guess.

Orvil agrees. The girl finishes singing. She and the band take  
a break. The waitress comes back and sets their beers down.

 **Filo  
** Thanks.

 **Waitress  
** You're welcome.

 **Filo  
** Who's the girl up there singing?

 **Waitress  
** _ **Looks over at her  
**_ Oh… that's Lynn Halsey.

 **Filo  
** _ **Perks up  
**_ That's Lynn Halsey!

 **Waitress  
** Yep.

She walks away.

 **Orvil  
** You know her?

 **Filo  
** Old fling.

 **Orvil  
** Oh.

The motorcycle guys playing pool decide that they want to hear  
more music. One of the gang, stumbles over to where she's  
sitting, talking to the locals.

 **Dallas (Originally played by Bill McKinney)  
** Hey little girl, we need some music…  
 _ **He sits down next to her, she grimaces  
**_ Me and the boys like yer singen.

 **Lynn  
** Well, we're taken a break.

 **Dallas  
** _ **Laughs, looks at his gang, they laugh  
**_ Well, you've had a break, why don't you get back up there and  
sing.

Filo and Orvil are watching the whole thing.

 **Lynn  
** Our break is a half hour.

 **Dallas  
** _ **Fondles her  
**_ Ooh, we can do a lot in a half hour baby.

 **Lynn  
** _ **Pushes him away  
**_ Let go of me you idiot.

 **Dallas  
** _ **On the floor, laughs, gets up, grabs her arm  
**_ Well little girl, maybe what you really need…

 **Filo  
** …What she really needs is for you to let her go.

 **Dallas  
** _ **Looks at Filo, drunkenly laughs  
**_ Who the hell are you?

 **Filo  
** Her husband. Now, hit the road asshole.

 **Dallas  
** _ **Looks at his gang  
**_ Do you know who we are?

 **Filo  
** I have some ideas.

 **Dallas  
** Ooh, yer funny, we're the Black Widows.

 **Filo  
** As I recall, Black Widows are Female.

Dallas looks at his buddy's. They're all offended at Filo's comment.

 **Orvil  
** _ **Turns his hat around  
**_ Ah oh.

Dallas looks at Filo and laughs. Then he tries to hit Filo. Filo ducks,  
comes up and clobbers Dallas. The rest of the gang comes after  
Filo. He fights them off for awhile. But even though they're all  
drunk and not a match for Filo individually, they get him with  
numbers.

 **Orvil  
** _ **To himself  
**_ Shoot, I'm gonna regret this.

Orvil joins the fight. Some of the younger locals join the fight. An all  
out bar brawl ensues. Punches landing everywhere. People flying all  
over the place. Lynn stands back. The bartender fires a shot gun  
which stops everyone for a minute. Then one of the motor cycle  
gang members puts a gun to the bartenders head.

The fight begins again. Pretty soon, guys are going down all over,  
even the guys helping Filo and Orvil. It's Clyde. He's come in to  
protect Filo. He doesn't know who's good and who's bad but the  
guys in the motor cycle gang are scrambling for the door one  
by one.

The leader of the gang, Tank Murdoch is headed out with them.

 **Tank  
** We'll meet again. You and yer ape!

 **Filo  
** _ **Gets offended and sucker punches Tank while  
he's talking  
**_He's an (punch) Orangutan.

Tank falls out the front door.

 **Filo  
** Clyde!

Clyde stops throwing everyone around.

 **Filo  
** C'mon Clyde

Filo, Orvil and Clyde leave the bar.

 **Ext: Outside the tap – Night – getting dark – warm**

Lynn chases them out. She stops Filo in the street.

 **Lynn  
** Hey.

 **Filo  
** Hey what?

 **Lynn  
** If you're gonna call me yer wife, the least you can do is tell  
me who you are.

Filo stands and looks at her for a second.

 **Filo  
** You don't know?

 **Lynn  
** Should I?

 **Filo  
** I'm Phillip… Phillip Beddoe.

 **Lynn  
** _ **Confounded  
**_ No, wait.

She stands back and looks at him.

 **Lynn  
** Phillip… Filo Beddoe?

 **Filo  
** Yep.

Orvil is just standing there.

 **Lynn  
** Who's this?

 **Filo  
** Sorry, this is Orvil.

 **Lynn  
** _ **Looks down at Clyde  
**_ And who's this, your girlfriend?

Clyde smiles.

 **Filo  
** _ **Irritated  
**_ No! That's Clyde. He's my friend.  
 _ **Pause, looks at Orvil  
**_ And Orvil is my friend too.

 **Lynn  
** So what are you doing in Fawn Grove?

 **Filo  
** I've been away for ten years. What are you still  
doing in Fawn Grove?

 **Lynn  
** I was away for nine years. I came back a year ago. I was in New York  
singing on Broadway.

 **Filo  
** Oh. Wow that's pretty cool. Why aren't you still doing  
that, you're good enough?

 **Lynn  
** Don't ask. And thanks.

 **Filo  
** I… We... enjoyed your singing tonight?

 **Orvil  
** We did, you were really good and your band too.

 **Lynn  
** _ **Blushes  
**_ Thanks.

 **Filo  
** I came back to see my Ma.

 **Lynn  
** Deloris, is she still around?

 **Filo  
** You new her?

 **Lynn  
** Yeah, she taught Sunday school when I was a little girl.

 **Filo  
** Yeah, she stopped when she had my twin brothers.

 **Lynn  
** Yeah… Ah… Marly and ah… Banner, right?

 **Filo  
** Right.  
 _ **Blushes a little  
**_ You know, I had a thing for you way back when, I think we were in  
Fourth grade.

 **Lynn  
** Do you remember going to a high school dance with me?

 **Filo  
** Yeah. I tried to hide it but I was really proud.

 **Lynn  
** I didn't see you after that.

 **Filo  
** Yeah, my dad was a drunk, kept beating me. I finally had to  
leave.

 **Lynn  
** Where'd you go?

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks at Orvil  
**_ Lots of places.

 **Lynn  
** What do you do?

 **Filo  
** Ah…  
 _ **Looks at Orvil again  
**_ …I'm …a …Welder.

 **Lynn  
** A welder ha. Welding must make you tough, you handled  
yourself in that bar pretty good.

 **Filo  
** Oh… yeah…  
 _ **Looks at Orvil, Orvil nods his head in the affirmative  
**_ …Welding …makes you real… strong

Lynn looks at Orvil and smiles a little. Then she looks back  
at Filo.

 **Lynn  
** Well, I gotta go back and sing, that is if they cleaned up the mess  
you just made.

 **Filo  
** Ok, what r ya doin tomorrow?

 **Lynn  
** I'm off until six. I have to sing again.

 **Filo  
** Well, how do I…

 **Lynn  
** …I'll come by your place at about noon.

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks at Orvil, he nods again  
**_ Sounds good, see you then.

 **Lynn  
** Good.

She smiles and leaves.

 **Orvil  
** Hey what am I going to do?

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Keep my mom and Clyde company.

 **Orvil  
** Ooh, that sounds fun.

Filo laughs a little.

 **Cut:**

 **Next day:**

 **Int: Filo's home – Noon – Sunny – Warm**

Filo, Mrs. Beddoe, Clyde and Orvil are sitting in the living room.  
A knock at the front door. Filo gets up to get it. It's Lynn.

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks around, opens the screen door to let her in  
**_ How'd you get here?

 **Lynn  
** Walked, I'm close by.

 **Filo  
** I guess if we go somewhere we'll have to go in my truck.

 **Lynn  
** Good, I don't have a car.

 **Filo  
** No car, how do you get around.

 **Lynn  
** Walk. I just stay here in town.

She walks past Filo into the living room. She walks up to Mrs.  
Beddoe. Mrs. Beddoe stands up.

 **Lynn  
** Mrs. Beddoe, it's so good to see you, do you remember me?

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** _ **Looks at her for a second  
**_ Little Lynn Halsey?

 **Filo  
** You have a good memory Ma.

Mrs. Beddoe steps on Filo's foot. Filo goes hopping into the kitchen.  
Clyde gets up and follows him. Orvil comes in a second later. Filo is  
holding his foot.

 **Orvil  
** That hurt?

 **Filo  
** Hell yeah it hurt?

 **Orvil  
** So, you guys gonna go somewhere?

 **Filo  
** Heck, I don't know. I guess if Ma can keep from breaking my other  
foot.

 **Orvil  
** Do I really have to stay here, can't you drop me off somewhere?

 **Filo  
** Like where?

 **Orvil  
** I don't know, that bar I guess.

 **Filo  
** Keep Clyde with you?

 **Orvil  
** Sure, will they let him in that bar?

 **Filo  
** Probably not after last night.  
 _ **Frustrated  
**_ Ok, we'll keep Clyde with us.

 **Orvil  
** Are there any other women in this town?

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ The waitress.

 **Orvil  
** Great, she's old enough to be… let's see… my daughter!

 **Filo  
** _ **Laughs a little  
**_ Probably.

 **Cut:**

 **Int: Filo's truck – Just after noon – Warm – Sunny**

The four of them are squeezed into the front seat of Filo's truck. Lynn  
is next to Filo who's in-between Filo and Orvil. Clyde is on the passenger  
side. They're all pretty uncomfortable. Suddenly…

 **Lynn  
** Oh my god, what's that smell?

 **Filo  
** God damn it Clyde.

 **Ext: Down Town Fawn Grove – In front of the tap – Filo's truck**

Filo pulls up out front of the bar. Everyone bails out. Clyde just smiles.

 **Lynn  
** _ **To Orvil  
**_ Was that…

 **Orvil  
** …Yep. It's the beer, makes him…

 **Lynn  
** …I …I get it.

Orvil goes up and tries the door of the bar. It's locked.

 **Orvil  
** _ **Walks back over  
**_ It's closed.

 **Filo  
** What?

 **Lynn  
** Oh yeah, doesn't open til five.

 **Filo  
** Great, ok everyone back in. Clyde behave yourself this time.

Clyde grunts. They all climb back into the truck. They take off.

 **Ext: Highway – about 12:30 pm – Sunny – Warm**

They're all driving along.

 **Int: Filo's truck**

 **Orvil  
** So, where are we going?

 **Filo  
** I was going to take Lynn here for a picnic by the old stream  
but I guess we're all going.

 **Orvil  
** Good, I love picnic's.

Lynn gives an "Oh great" look.

 **Ext: Highway – about 12:30 pm – Sunny – Warm**

From the front view of Filo's truck, we see the motor cycle gang pull  
up behind them. (The Black Widows). They start to edge around.

 **Int: Filo's truck**

Filo sees them in the rear view mirror. A couple of the gang pull  
up on Filo's side. Tank pulls up on the passenger side. Filo rolls  
down his window.

 **Filo  
** Roll yer window down Clyde.

Clyde rolls the window down. Tank looks in. They keep  
driving.

 **Tank  
** _ **Evil smile  
**_ Ooh, is that, that pretty little girl that was at the bar last night?

Orvil looks out at Tank.

 **Orvil  
** Who me?

Lynn snorts.

 **Tank  
** Not you asshole.

 **Filo  
** _ **Yells over  
**_ Yeah, but she's with me see.

 **Tank  
** Pull over!

 **Filo  
** I don't think so.

 **Tank  
** Pull over asshole!

 **Filo  
** Right turn Clyde.

Clyde puts out his arm as if signaling a right turn and clobbers  
Tank. Tank goes flying off his bike. Filo turns the truck into the  
two bikers on his side running them off the road. The rest of the  
gang stops to assist their compatriots. Filo takes off.

 **Ext: Side of road**

Some of the biker gang is trying to help Tank up. Tank pushes  
them away.

 **Tank  
** I can get up you idiots, go after them!

The bikers get back on their bikes and go after Filo's truck.

 **Ext: Filo's truck – Woods – Highway**

 **Int: Filo and group**

Filo sees the entrance to the park by the creek and pulls in quickly.

 **Ext: Filo's truck pulling into the park almost sideways.**

 **Ext: Park – Parking area – Woods**

Filo jumps out, Clyde follows. The two disappear into the  
woods. The motor cycle gang pulls in and surrounds the  
truck. Tank gets off his bike and walks up to the truck.  
He taps on the window. Orvil rolls it down. It's just Orvil  
and Lynn sitting there.

 **Tank  
** Where's the big guy?

 **Orvil  
** Don't hurt us.

Just then, Filo comes out of the woods and starts punching out  
some of the other bikers. Just as the rest realize what's going on,  
Clyde comes from the other way. Soon Bikers are either getting  
punched out by Filo or slammed by Clyde. We hear punching  
noises and then bikers flying everywhere.

 **Filo  
** Trash the bikes Clyde.

Clyde picks up one of the motor cycles and throws it  
into another. The bikers can only sit and watch as Clyde  
goes on. Pretty soon Clyde has trashed most of the bikes.  
The bikers, Tank included are on the ground either passed  
out or licking their wounds. Filo jumps in the truck.

 **Filo  
** C'mon Clyde.

The truck starts to take off. Clyde quickly climbs in back.

 **Filo  
** Right turn Clyde.

As they speed past, Clyde puts his arm out to indicate a  
right turn and clobbers a biker as he's trying to get up as  
they pass.

They disappear.

 **Int: Highway – Filo's truck**

 **Lynn  
** Great, now what do we do?

 **Filo  
** I'm thinking.

 **Ext: Filo's truck – Drives off into the distance**

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: Filo's truck – about 6 pm – Warm – Still fairly sunny**

Filo and gang pull up at a truck stop. Everyone gets out.  
Lynn gets in front of Filo and chews him out.

 **Lynn  
** _ **Angry  
**_ You know, it's a wonder we're not all dead with all your heroics. Maybe  
we could have just reasoned with them.

 **Filo  
** Reasoned with them…

 **Orvil  
** …He's right miss, those guys would have torn us apart.

 **Lynn  
** So… now what?

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks at the truck stop, there's a bar  
**_ I'm gonna get a drink.

 **Orvil  
** Me too, man I'm thirsty after that.  
 _ **Looks at Clyde  
**_ You coming Clyde.

Clyde walks over to Orvil and Filo like Orangutan's do. They start  
toward the bar. Lynn just stands there with her hands on her hips  
and a (you've got to be kidding me) look on her face.

 **Int: Truck stop bar – dim lighting – smokey**

There are truck drivers playing video slot machines. Some look  
at Lynn as she and the other three walk by with her. She ignores  
them. The four belly up to the bar.

 **Filo  
** Four beers please.

 **Bartender  
** There's only three of you.

Filo looks down at Clyde. The bartender looks over the bar and  
sees Clyde.

 **Bartender  
** Geese… No pets aloud.

 **Filo  
** He's not a pet, he's my best friend.

 **Bartender  
** He's still an animal. No animals aloud.

 **Filo  
** Sorry Clyde, back to the truck.

Clyde doesn't know the difference. He walks out of the bar. It's  
Karaoke night. A couple of drunk truckers are attempting to sing  
a popular country song. They're terrible. Lynn gets up and grabs  
the mic. She whispers something to the DJ. A popular country  
song starts to play. Lynn starts singing.

Pretty soon, the entire room is listening to her. She's great. She  
walks up to Filo and sings to him. A few of the truckers start  
to whoop and holler for Filo and Lynn.

 **Cut:**

 **Int: Motel room – Lynn and Filo are lying together on  
the bed**

Lynn and Filo start to kiss. They start to get passionate. The  
light goes out.

 **Int: Different Motel room**

Orvil and Clyde are watching TV.

 **Cut:**

 **Next Morning:**

 **Int: Motel Restaurant**

Lynn, Orvil and Clyde are sitting eating breakfast. The waitress  
is looking at Clyde somewhat hesitantly. Filo walks in. He sits  
down with the other three.

 **Orvil  
** _ **Eating, mouth full  
**_ So, what's on the addenda for today?

The waitress walks up. Clyde smiles and grunts. She looks at Clyde,  
still not really sure.

 **Waitress  
** What about you cutie, what'll ya have?

 **Filo  
** Eggs, sunny side up, very runny, coffee, hash browns and toast.

 **Waitress  
** _ **Writes his order down  
**_ Coming right up.

Clyde smiles and grunts. The waitress walks away somewhat  
hesitantly.

 **Filo  
** Well, I think we need to get miss Halsey back so she can do her  
thing. And Ma's gonna worry about us. We should probably make  
ourselves known.

 **Orvil  
** What about our biker friends?

 **Lynn  
** Yeah, I think they know us now.

 **Filo  
** We have to go back, we'll deal with that when we get there.

 **Orvil  
** _ **Sips his coffee  
**_ Ok?

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: Back in Fawn Grove – Noon – Sunny – Warm**

They drop Lynn off at her house, which is run down and in  
a shambles.

 **Ext: Filo's home – Out front – A few minutes later**

They pull up in front of Filo's house. They exit the truck. Mrs.  
Beddoe meets them at the door.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** _ **She's panicked  
**_ Filo, some guys on motor cycles came looking for you. I told  
em I didn't know where you were.

 **Filo  
** Sorry Ma, I'll take care of it.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** _ **Gets mad, pushes Filo  
**_ Ya big lunk, what'd you get me into?

 **Filo  
** _ **Not sure  
**_ I…  
 _ **Looks at Orvil  
**_ I… couldn't help it Ma, they was after Lynn the night before  
last. They caught up with us yesterday afternoon. We  
ditched em but…

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** …but they figured out where you live!

 **Filo  
** _ **Bummed out  
**_ Yeah, sorry Ma, I'll take care of it.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Good, I'd hate to have ta shoot em if they come around here looking  
for trouble.

Filo looks at Orvil, shakes his head and smiles a little. Orvil does  
the same.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Now, get in here and get something to eat. And get cleaned up!

 **Filo  
** Ok Ma.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** And keep that…  
 _ **Talking about Clyde  
**_ …Thing outa here.

 **Filo  
** But Ma…

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** …Don't but Ma me. The ape stays outside. He can sleep  
in the garage.

They all start to go inside. Filo complains as they're walking in.

 **Filo  
** He's not an ape Ma.

 **Fade out:**

 **Later:**

 **Int: Filo's home – kitchen – about 6:00 pm**

Sitting around the dinner table.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Where's that cute girl you was with last night?

 **Filo  
** Lynn? We dropped her off at her place, we're going over to  
the bar to hear her sing later.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Can I go, I'd like to hear her?

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks at Orvil  
**_ Ah…

 **Orvil  
** Ah… may not be the best idea ma'am, if that biker gang shows  
up again…

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** So, what about you two, what if they show up looking for you?

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ I don't know Ma, I'll cross that road when I come to it.

 **Orvil  
** Hopefully they found a different bar tonight.

 **Later that night:**

 **Ext: Down town Fawn Grove – Tap – Façade**

 **Int: Bar**

Lynn is singing. Filo, Orvil and Mrs. Beddoe are sitting listening. The motor  
cycle gang walks in. Everyone sees them.

 **Bartender  
** _ **Stops them  
**_ I don't want no trouble in here.

 **Tank  
** Don't worry sir, we're here on a peaceful mission  
tonight.

The Bartender lets them pass. They all take seats. Tank goes  
over to where Filo is. Pulls up a chair and sits down.

 **Tank  
** _ **Evil smile  
**_ How's it going folks.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** _ **Cocky  
**_ Fine til you showed up!

Tank gets a dirty look on his face.

 **Filo  
** Look, we just want to sit and listen to the lady sing.

 **Tank  
** No, no, you go ahead. We're just here to deliver a  
message.

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks at Orvil and his Ma  
**_ Ok, what?

 **Tank  
** _ **Evil Smile  
**_ There's a guy, lives near here. His names Jack Wilson,  
know em?

 **Filo  
** Heard of him.

 **Tank  
** Yeah, he's a professional fighter.

 **Orvil  
** Oh yeah, I know who he is.

 **Tank  
** Good, and you know how good he is?

 **Orvil  
** _ **Disturbed  
**_ Oh yeah, he's like, the best in the country.

 **Tank  
** Ain't lost a fight yet.

 **Filo  
** What's that got to do with us.

 **Tank  
** We told him you was in town, turns out he's heard  
of you.

 **Filo  
** So?

 **Tank  
** So… he's comen here. Wants a piece of you.

 **Filo  
** Why's he want a piece of me?

 **Tank  
** Appears you're pretty well known in the fighting arena.

 **Orvil  
** Oh shit.

 **Tank  
** Just thought you should know. By the way, where's your  
harry friend?

 **Filo  
** Don't know, he's not allowed in here thanks to you.

 **Tank  
** Sorry.

Tank turns to the rest of his gang.

 **Tank  
** Widows, let's go!

They aren't listening to Tank, they're all mesmerized by Lynn's  
singing. Tank gets a (I don't believe this) look on his face.

 **Tank  
** WIDOW's!

They all jump up!

 **Tank  
** Time to go!

They all leave. Lynn stops singing and sits down with Filo and  
friends.

 **Lynn  
** _ **She doesn't really care  
**_ You drove my audience away.  
 _ **CS  
**_ Welder ha?

 **Filo  
** Ah…

 **Orvil  
** Oops.

They all laugh a little. Then they hear a bunch of men yelling outside  
the bar and some crashing. They look.

 **Filo and Orvil  
** Clyde!

They run outside.

 **Ext: Out front of the tap**

Its night but the street lights are bright. Clyde has piled all their  
bikes up in a heap.

 **Filo  
** Clyde, what did you do?

Clyde just smiles.

 **Cut:**

 **Next Day:**

 **Int: Filo's home – kitchen – Morning**

Filo, Orvil, Clyde and Mrs. Beddoe are sitting around the dinner  
table eating breakfast. No one is talking.

 **Filo  
** Ma…

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** …What?

Filo and Orvil jump a little.

 **Filo  
** Geese Ma.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** I know what yer gonna say.

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks at Orvil  
**_ Ya do?

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Ya know that Lynn Halsey, she's partial to ya?

 **Filo  
** I… she is… na how do you know that Ma?

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** A woman knows these things, especially when it comes to another  
woman. Anyway, if you go, she's gonna miss ya.

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks, looks at Orvil  
**_ Ma…

 **Orvil  
** …We have to, the only way we can protect you and Lynn  
is to leave here.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** They'll come for us to get to you.

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Well…

 **Orvil  
** …She's right Filo, if we leave

 **Orvil Cont.  
** They'll track down yer Ma or Lynn to get to us. The only way we  
can protect them is to stay here.

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ How we gonna keep those motor cycle guys from comin  
round here?

 **Orvil  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Don't know.

Clyde grunts. They all look at Clyde. A knock at the door.

 **Filo  
** Probably Lynn.

Filo gets up to answer the door.

 **Int: Filo's home – Foyer**

Filo opens the front door. It's Lynn, she forces her way in.

 **Filo  
** C'mon in.

 **Lynn  
** _ **Pissed  
**_ What-r-ya gonna do, fight this guy?

 **Filo  
** We were thinking of leaving.

 **Lynn  
** Great, leave me and yer Ma to fight for ya.

 **Filo  
** I thought you didn't want me to fight?

 **Lynn  
** I don't!

 **Filo  
** Well, what the hell do you want me to do?

 **Lynn  
** _ **Walks away from him  
**_ I don't know, why'd you have to get into this to begin  
with?

 **Filo  
** I did it for you!

 **Lynn  
** I can take care of myself.

 **Filo  
** _ **Calms down  
**_ I… I guess I wanted to play the hero.  
 _ **CS  
**_ You didn't seem to mind!

 **Lynn  
** I didn't… at the time.  
 _ **Pause  
**_ You were my hero.

 **Filo  
** Shit.

 **Lynn  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Yeah, no shit.

Mrs. Beddoe, Orvil and Clyde walk into the room.

 **Orvil  
** What-r we gonna do?

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Fight, I guess.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** That doesn't solve the motor cycle idiots.

Clyde grunts. Lynn looks at Clyde. She gets an idea.

 **Lynn  
** Hey, you make a deal with them, if you beat this guy, they  
leave us alone.

 **Filo  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Might work.

 **Orvil  
** What have we go to lose?

 **Cut:**

 **Later:**

 **Ext: Fawn Grove – Back road – later in the morning –  
Sunny – Warm**

Filo, Clyde and Orvil find the Motor cycle gang and stop to talk to them.  
The three exit the truck.

 **Tank  
** Keep that thing away from me or I'll shoot it!

 **Filo  
** Clyde won't hurt you.

 **Tank  
** _ **Calms  
**_ Ok… well, what do you want?

 **Filo  
** We came to make a deal with you.

 **Tank  
** _ **Evil Smile  
**_ Yer not gitten out of this. We'll find ya.

 **Filo  
** No, no, I'm gonna fight this guy.

Jack Wilson walks up.

 **Jack  
** Good, been wanten a piece of you.

 **Filo  
** So I hear.

 **Jack  
** _ **Puts up his dukes  
**_ Hows'a bout now?

 **Filo  
** Give me a day.

 **Tank  
** Fer what?

 **Filo  
** I have to prepare.

 **Tank  
** Prepare?

 **Jack  
** _ **To Tank  
**_ No, no, it's ok, give em a day.

Orvil takes a deep breath in relief.

 **Jack  
** So what's this deal you want to make?

 **Filo  
** _ **Looks at Tank  
**_ If I beat this guy, you leave my Ma and Lynn alone.

 **Tank  
** _ **Thinks, then gives his evil smile  
**_ Ok, but yer not gonna win and we're gonna have a good ole time  
with yer girl friend.

 **Dallas  
** Yeah, and yer Ma!

Tank looks at Dallas, hits him with a crop.

 **Tank  
** You idiot, his Ma is eighty.

 **Dallas  
** So.

Tank closes his eyes and looks toward Heaven shaking his head.

 **Tank  
** Ok, it's a deal.

 **Jack  
** _ **To Tank  
**_ You make a deal, you honor it.

 **Tank  
** Sure, sure.

 **Jack  
** I'm serious Tank, he ain't gonna win but in the off chance he does,  
you leave them women alone.

 **Tank  
** _ **Pissed, looks at Jack  
**_ Fine, what about them?  
 _ **Points at Filo and Orvil**_

 **Jack  
** They're on their own. He wins…  
 _ **Looks at Filo  
**_ …but he won't, but if he wins…  
 _ **Gets in Filo's face  
**_ Their women are off limits.

 **Filo  
** How do I know I can trust you… or them?

 **Jack  
** You don't but I'm a man of my word.

 **Filo  
** Well, ok. It's not a guarantee but I guess it'll do.

 **Tank  
** Doesn't look like you have much of a choice.

Filo gets in Tanks face. Tank cowers and looks at Jack.

 **Jack  
** _ **To Tank  
**_ You're on your own until tomorrow.

Filo, Orvil and Clyde get back in the truck and leave.

 **Cut:**

 **Int: Filo's home – kitchen – early afternoon**

They're all sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffee.

 **Lynn  
** …So you're really going to do this?

 **Filo  
** I don't have a choice.

 **Lynn  
** You could leave.

 **Filo  
** _ **Gets his back up  
**_ I suggested that, you…

 **Lynn  
** Don't blame this on me.

 **Filo  
** Wha…

 **Orvil  
** …Just… let it go Filo. Trust me, fighten with a woman is nothing  
like the guy yer gonna fight tomorrow.  
 _ **CS  
**_ What do you need to do to prepare?

 **Filo  
** Exercise. C'mon Clyde. Workout time.

Filo gets up and heads out the back door.

 **Montage:**

In the back yard and the garage. Filo works out – lifting  
paint cans,. Clyde arm wrestles him beating him no problem  
He wrestles Clyde, he goes flying through the air Lynn, Orvil  
and Mrs. Beddoe laugh. More paint cans. More wrestling with  
Clyde. Clyde helps him do other things.

 **End Montage:**

 **Int: Filo's home – Upstairs bedroom – late night**

Filo is drying his hair with a towel. Another one wrapped  
around his waist. Lynn is waiting for him.

 **Filo  
** _ **Surprised  
**_ What are you doin here?

 **Lynn  
** Yer Ma told me I should come up here.

 **Filo  
** _ **Smiles, closes the door  
**_ Well, we better do what she says.

 **Lynn  
** _ **She smiles as Filo lowers her to his bed  
**_ No, we better not.

 **Cut:**

 **Next Day:**

 **Ext: Morning – Downtown Fawn Grove – Middle of town**

A huge crowd has come to see the fight.

 **Filo  
** _ **Takes his shirt off, to Orvil  
**_ Where'd all these people come from?

 **Orvil  
** I don't know, but if by chance you do beat this guy, it's more of a guarantee  
that those motor cycle dopes will keep their word.

 **Filo  
** If?

 **Orvil  
** _ **Oops  
**_ I mean… when.

 **Filo  
** Yeah, no "if" works better.

They look over at Jack. He has his shirt off and he's looking  
quite buff. Orvil and Filo are looking at him.

 **Orvil  
** Few.

 **Ext: Middle of the street – Fawn Grove – Morning**

 **Sheriff  
** _ **Bull horn  
**_ Ok people, step back behind the yellow lines, give these guys some room.

The crowd moves back. A yellow circle of highway paint is revealed.  
Filo looks at Orvil. Orvil just shrugs his shoulders. Jack walks out.  
The crowd cheers. Jack smiles and looks proud as he looks at the  
crowd around him.

 **Orvil  
** I guess it's time.

 **Filo  
** I guess.

Lynn, Clyde and Mrs. Beddoe are watching. They make eye  
contact with Filo. Filo takes a deep breath. Lynn takes one too.  
Orvil turns his hat around. Filo walks out to where Jack is.  
The sheriff walks out with them.

 **Sheriff  
** _ **Bull horn  
**_ Quiet down everyone. Quiet down.

Everyone quiets. The Sheriff looks at the two men.

 **Sheriff  
** Ok you guys, you know the rules.

 **Filo  
** There's rules?

 **Sheriff  
** No.

Crowd laughs.

 **Sheriff  
** Ok fella's you ready?

They both nod in the affirmative.

 **Sheriff  
** Go to it.

The crowd goes wild. The two men face off. Filo points up. Jack  
looks. Filo clobbers him. Jack gets up and tackles Filo. They go  
crashing into the crowd. They get up.

 **Montage:**

Jack gets a few punches in. Filo gets a few.

 **End Montage:**

The fight moves to other places.

 **Montage:**

They fight – smashing through the window of a down town Fawn Grove Store

They fight – in the main street

They fight – Other streets, parks etc.

 **End montage:**

The fight goes on for several minutes (open to suggestions) Finally,  
the two men are tired. Both of them are stumbling around, neither  
one can lift an arm to throw a punch. Everyone has followed them  
and is still watching with bated breath. Jack does a sort of falling  
sit down.

 **Jack  
** _ **Out of breath, nose bleeding  
**_ Geese Filo, I didn't think you could keep up.

 **Filo  
** _ **Out of breath, nose bleeding, lip bleeding  
**_ I didn't think so either.

Filo does the same sort of falling sit down.

 **Jack  
** What say we continue this another time.

 **Filo  
** Or… We could call it a draw.

 **Jack  
** We could.

 **Filo  
** The Black Widows would have to honor our agreement.

 **Jack  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ …No …I think your agreement is up for grabs.

 **Filo  
** What?

 **Jack  
** He, you didn't beat me pal.

Filo is looking at Jack like (Are you crazy). He stumbles around  
and finally gets to his feet. He's headed toward Jack. Jack sees him  
coming and forces himself to his swings at him. Jack ducks.  
Filo knees him in the face when he ducks knocking him for a loop.  
(In slow motion) Then Filo winds up and hits Jack with one more  
thundering punch knocking Jack off his feet. He lands on his back.

The Sheriff walks over and looks at him. Shakes him a little.

 **Sheriff  
** Jack, Jack.

Checks for a heartbeat.

 **Sheriff  
** He's still alive, seems to be breathing. I think he's out cold.

The Sheriff looks up and holds the bull horn up to his mouth.

 **Sheriff  
** _ **Bull horn  
**_ He's out cold, I think that constitutes a win don't you?

The crowd goes wild. It's a joyous occasion. Filo has won.  
Lynn, Orvil and Mrs. Beddoe are ecstatic. Clyde is doing back  
flips. Tank and the Black Widows look dejected. Filo can  
barely walk. Some of the crowd puts him up on their shoulders.  
The parade moves back down town.

They put Filo up on a small stage. The Sheriff gets up to talk.

 **Sheriff  
** _ **Bull horn, interviews Filo  
**_ What's your name son?

 **Filo  
** _ **Breathing hard  
**_ Filo, Phillip Beddoe.

 **Sheriff  
** _ **Sees Clyde  
**_ Who's this?

Clyde walks up on stage. He hugs Filo.

 **Filo  
** This is my best friend, this is Clyde.

The rest of the gang joins him.

 **Filo**

And this is my girlfriend Lynn Halsey. And this is my manager,  
Orvil Wilkins. And this is my Ma. Mrs. Beddoe.

Everyone cheers and claps.

 **Sheriff  
** So how's it feel to have beaten the best fighter in the country?

 **Filo  
** It feels…

Jack is wandering behind the crowd, tired and dejected.

 **Filo  
 _Calls out to Jack  
_** …Hey …you …um…

 **Orvil  
** …Jack.

 **Filo  
** Jack!

Jack looks up.

 **Filo  
** Where do you think you're going?

Jack smiles and waves him off. He starts on his way again.

 **Filo  
** Jack, c'mon up here man.

Jack can't believe it. He makes his way to the stage. The crowd  
starts to clap and cheer for him. Jack stands on the stage.

 **Filo  
** _ **Bull horn  
**_ The Sheriff wants me to tell him how it feels to have beaten the best  
fighter in the country.

 **Jack  
** _ **Pauses, thinks  
**_ Well, how does it feel.

 **Filo  
** _ **Favoring his bruises  
**_ Pretty darn bad, that's how it feels.

Jack laughs, Filo's gang laughs. Everyone laughs. Filo looks at Lynn.  
Pulls her close.

I guess the best part is, I don't have to worry about these  
guys anymore.

Jack looks out at the Black Widows.

 **Jack  
** _ **Bull horn  
**_ Right Tank?

Tank and the Black Widows get on their dilapidated bikes and ride off. The  
crowd cheers again. Jack holds Filo's arm in the air to indicate he's the  
winner. The crowd cheers.

 **Sheriff  
** _ **Bull Horn  
**_ Ok everyone, time to go home.

Everyone is dejected.

 **Sheriff  
** …After, we all have a beer at the local tap.

Everyone cheers. Everyone heads for the tap. There's partying  
and music. Everyone is having a great time. (The party goes on  
for a few minutes film wise, camera shots of different groups  
of people)

 **Cut:**

 **Next day:**

 **Ext: Front of Filo's home – by the street – morning – sunny – warm**

Lynn is in Filo's arms. Orvil, Clyde and Mrs. Beddoe look on.

 **Filo  
** Well, I've got some business to clear up.

 **Lynn  
** I want to go with you.

 **Orvil  
** Me too man.

Clyde grunts and raises his arms.

 **Filo  
** I guess we could accommodate everyone. You want to go too Ma,  
Clyde can ride in the back.

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** No, no, I'll stay here. I ain't riden in that old rickety pickup. You kids  
go on and have fun. Sides, there ain't enough room in that cab for  
all of us. I'd have to ride in back and I ain't riden with that hairy ass.

 **Filo  
** Ya sure?

 **Mrs. Beddoe  
** Yeah, just don't forget where you live.

They all start to pile in the truck.

 **Filo  
** We won't Ma.

They all wave good-bye. The truck takes off.

 **Int: Filo's truck – Country road**

 **Filo  
** ** _Looking in his mirror  
_** Oh shit.

 **Orvil  
** What is it?

 **Filo  
** Those motor cycle guys are coming.

 **Orvil  
** Geese.

 **Lynn  
** What do they want?

 **Filo  
** I don't know.

 **Ext: Filo's truck – Country road – Black widows on rickety bikes.**

Tank is on the right this time. Dallas is on the passenger side. They keep going  
but Filo's window is down.

 **Filo  
** _ **Yelling  
**_ Now what?

 **Tank  
** _ **Pissed  
**_ Listen asshole, we're gonna follow you to the ends of the Earth.  
One way or another, we're gonna git ya.

Filo looks pissed at first, then looks and Lynn and Orvil. They all  
smile at each other. Filo calls to the back of the truck.

 **Filo  
** Left turn Clyde.

 **Ext: Filo's truck – Ariel view**

An Orangutan arm comes out the side of the back of the pickup  
and clobbers Tank knocking him off his bike. His gang stops to  
help him up. The scene is off an Ariel view, like in a helicopter.  
Camera continues to pan back and up leaving the truck driving  
off and the motorcycle gang picking themselves up.

"Every which way but Lose" music starts to play.

 **Intercede with ending credits.**

 **End Movie**

Jack Wilson (Originally played by William Smith – The man Clint Eastwood fights in the second movie  
Still alive at approx. 80. See his Bio at IMDb

Lynn Halsey-Taylor originally played by Sandra Locke

Filo Beddoe originally played by Clint Eastwood.

Mrs. Beddoe/Ma originally played by Ruth Gordon (Late)

Orvil – Originally played by Geoffrey Lewis (Late)


End file.
